He Left, So What?
by CrazyJaney
Summary: (one-shot) kenshin's gone and left.... again. But Kaoru's not taking it the way the Kenshin-gumi expected her too.... how ever will they deal with the terribly complicated complications to her never ending... genki character?


A/N: ok, had like WAY 2 much time on my hands when i wrote this one... like 4ever ago... hope u people like this one... kinda stupid in my opinion... but REVIEW me and tell me wat u think...

don't own

**He Left, So What?**

"Fine!" shouts could be heard from the dojo down town and Yahiko winced, knowing who they belonged to.

"Fine! Leave, see if I care!" she shouted after his form, "Teme ki-sama!" Still fuming she came back inside. Upon seeing Yahiko in the corner she looked at him tenderly.

"Yahiko, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Kaoru, Kenshin left and you... your completly fine with it!" he couldn't believe it. When he'd left for Kyoto, she'd been a complete mess.

"Yeah, who needs that stupid son of a bitch anyway," she waved her hands, going to change into her training clothes.

"I'm gonna go get Megumi!" Yahiko yelled, before rushing of to fetch the doctor.

"What is it? Kaoru-chan? He said that Ken-san left again," she said coming into the dojo. Kaoru was humming a tune underneath her breath as she danced around the dojo.

"See what I mean? There is something wrong with her," he told her.

"I know, usually I have to pull her out of a depression, but now I don't know what to do with her," she answered truthfully. They became even more concerned when she started singing, as if she had not a care in the world.

"God, if Kenshin knew she'd be like this, he'd probably leave more often," Yahiko said.

"Tell me about it," the fox muttered.

"Hey, Jou-chan, got any food?" Sano asked, looking for the red-head that usually makes the food.

"Gomen, Sano Kenshin left me and I can't cook for shit, so you'll have to look elsewhere," she siad, as she started singing again.

"Get out! Leave! Right now, it's the end of you and me. It's too late, now! And I can't wait for you to be gone!" she sang gleefully. Everyone sweatdropped and figured that the situation called for the mental house.

"I think we should go get that straight jacket," Yahiko suggested.

"Hai, I think your right, Jou-chan's gone insane," Sano agreed.

"Yahiko-kun, go try and find Ken-san, maybe he knows about her weird behavior," Megumi ordered as she set off to get the mental doctor, "Sano make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

They both nodded and went about their tasks. Sano took Kaoru to her room, as Yahiko left in a hurry.

"Jou-chan, what happened?"

"That stupid rurouni, he just left! So I said 'Fine! Leave, see if I care! Teme ki-sama.' And he didn't turn back. So now I'm proving that I can live without him!" she answered.

"I don't understand."

"It's just, I don't know. I was kinda sad when he left, but I thought, why should I be sad? I knew he was going to leave sometime, ne? So I'd rather beat the shit out of him than cry over him," she explained.

With Yahiko...

"Kenshin!" the boy yelled upon seeing the rurouni's red hair.

"Oro?"

"You need to come back! Kaoru's gone insane!" he yelled, pulling the other man.

"It's better this way, she will stop crying eventually," he siad, although it pained him to think of her crying face.

"Oh, she's not crying. Ddi you hear anything she said when you were leaving?"

"Iya," he shook his head.

"Oh, Kami. She screamed, 'Fine! Leave, see if I care! Teme ki-sama!' And now, she's well gone insanely happy," he informed him.

"Nani? She's happy? That Sessha left?"

"Hai, we think she's mental, Megumi went to get the quack,"

"Nani! Let's go! Kaoru is not mental!"

At the dojo...

"Kaoru-chan, the doctor's here," Megumi said, entering the dojo.

"Hello, sir," she greeted him outstretching her hand, "Kamiya Kaoru, and you are?"

"Rykoji-sensei. I've come to take a look at you. How do you feel?" the man answered, not believing that this was the girl that had gone mental.

"I'm fine, except the man I love left me. Instead of being sad, I chose to be happy so I didn't worry anyone, is that wrong?"

"Iya, I think I can leave, there's nothing wrong with her. This is common, actually. I get it all the time, you can send the payment to my office," he siad, handing Megumi his card.

"You mean she's fine?"

"Hai, I should be going. Don't forget to send the payment to my office, address it to me or my assisstant will take it."

"I can't believe I have to pay that guy for this," she muttered as she observed Kaoru who had a happy little smile on her face.

"Kaoru! Hey! I found him!" Yahiko rushed into the room. Kenshin followed him in.

"Hey! Who said you could come back in my dojo? You left, so go," she told him pointing to the door.

"K-Kaoru!" Yahiko said shocked.

"Jou-chan!"

"Tanuki!"

"Get out!"

"Why are you pushing me out! I love you!"

"Just go! I don't care!" she said, literally pushing him out of the dojo. He was shocked, to say the least.

"Why?"

"Because you're mean to me!"

Kenshin awoke drenched in sweat the remaining images of his dream still very vivid in his head.

"Ororororororororororo!" he screamed out into the night. Shuffling could be heard as Kaoru burst into his room, rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong Kenshin?" she asked. He looked at her and then smiled. He jumped up and threw his arms around the girl.

"Kenshin?"

"I love you, Kaoru," he confessed. She hugged him back.

"Me too, Kenshin, I love you, too," she said. He gathered her up and took her to his futon with him and...

The rest is history.

Owari

(don't forget to hit the button rite down here!)


End file.
